


Old Man

by SummerRaine14



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 20:14:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6254317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerRaine14/pseuds/SummerRaine14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert and Aaron are watching a movie, when Aaron starts teasing Robert about his 'grey' hairs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Man

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from Tumblr-So Robert's 6 years older than Aaron? I can see Aaron teasing robron about being an old man and Robert flirting back saying how Aaron has a thing for them since he’s with Robert ;)  
> I actually want Aaron to find, or pretend to, a grey hair and joking about how old Robert is. And for Robert to have a small freak out about it and getting annoyed when Aaron keeps teasing him about it.  
> Any fanfiction writer taking prompts?
> 
> So here's my go at it, sorry if it's terrible.

Aaron had organized a little do at the Woolpack, which Robert wasn't happy about. He usually loved the attention on him, but hated this birthday. Aaron knew that.  
It was late when they returned home, about 2:00 am and crashed into bed right away. However both planned to spend the next night together. Which is exactly what they did.  
Aaron arrived home from the scrapyard around 6, per usual and Robert had been home all day. They decided on beer, popcorn and anything they could find on the telly. Everything was fine in the beginning, until Aaron decided to play a little game.  
Robert was lying in Aaron's lap, who's hands were running through his hair.  
"Uh babe" Aaron whispered.  
"Mhmm?"  
"You uh-ya have a grey hair there mate."  
Robert initially winced at hearing Aaron refer to him as 'mate,' because Aaron knew how much he hated that. But within seconds it sunk in. Aaron said he had a grey hair. Robert jumped off the couch and whined, "You must be seeing stuff, no I don't."  
Aaron began laughing at Robert's reaction, "When's the last time you looked in the mirror?"  
Robert was now becoming irritated. Aaron knew exactly how much Robert valued his appearance, and he knew this bugging him beyond measure.  


"Aaron you're ridiculous. I don't have any flaming grey hair!"  
"Yes, you do. Face it Rob, you're an old man now that you've reached-"  
"Don't even finish that sentence." Robert bitched, raising his hand up at Aaron.  
Aaron held his head down, using nearly all his will power not to laugh at his lovers little freak out over such a silly thing. He was gonna give it up, and just go back to watching the telly, but decided differently. Aaron loved Robert-he really did. But he also got a kick out of the little hissy fits, and the ones about Robert's age and appearance were the cutest. Aaron got off the couch and walked over to Robert, whispering in his ear,  
"It's okay. It's just a grey hair...well there were more than one but that's not the point."  
Robert pushed Aaron away and walked across the room, before retaliating,  
"No! Okay just no!"  
Aaron couldn't hold in his laughter any longer,  
"You think this is funny? You think me having grey hair is funny?"  
"So you admit it." Aaron teased.  
"No! That's not what I meant Aaron."  
"Well if it makes you feel any better, I think it's kinda hot." Aaron teased, walking closer to Robert and putting his arms around his waist.  
Robert didn't pull away, he leaned in and said,  
"Okay seriously you need to stop."  
"Don't know what you mean."  
"Whatever let's just go back to watching the movie, kay?" Robert suggests, pushing away towards the couch. 

Another hour passes before Aaron brings it up again. They were sitting peacefully wrapped up in each other, enjoying the movie and under a warm duvet. It wasn't that late, and Robert had began to fall asleep. Though Aaron usually loved the feeling of Robert's body against his as they fell asleep together, tonight was a different story. He couldn't just stop teasing Robert, especially not with how cute he was when he freaked out.  
Aaron pushed on Robert lightly and whispered,  
"God such an old man that you're going to bed at nine."  
Robert reacted almost immediately, he titled his head to face Aaron and begged,  
"Please just give it a rest. I'm not an old man."  
Aaron started to run his fingers through Robert's hair again, and said,  
"Well these grey hairs say differently."  
Robert smacked Aaron's hand away and got up. He didn't even say anything, just ran up the stairs. 

Robert ran to the bathroom, and looked intensely at his hair in the mirror. He looked carefully at different parts of it, and started to freak out. Robert couldn't see any grey's which he was thankful for, but saying he was irritated at Aaron would be an understatement. Robert sat on the edge of the bathtub, and held his head in his hands. Although he'd never admit to anyone, especially Aaron-he was extremely insecure. The little hissy fits aren't thrown for the fun of it. Robert truly doesn't feel good about himself. Of course nobody would believe him if he said so. Robert was an attractive, smart, successful and lucky man-he had things some could only dream of. Aaron being one of those things.  
What made Robert insecure about his relationship with Aaron, was that Aaron's a 24 year old hunk who could have almost any guy he wanted. Robert like Aaron said was an old man, yes he hadn't reached the elderly years but he wasn't exactly young either. There's an age gap of six years between him and Aaron, and he can't help but think someone younger might come around and steal his man. Yes, it sounds ridiculous, everyone knows how much Aaron loves him and that it's certainly not all about the looks, but to Robert that's part of it. Looks was all Robert felt like he had left sometimes, considering his attitude and the way he's treated Aaron aren't the greatest-at least he had being attractive on his side. But if he was really starting to look older, was that it? Was he no longer attractive? Robert knew it was a shallow way of thinking, but he truly couldn't help it.  


"Rob, I'm sorry." Aaron said, walking into the bathroom to see the man he loved sitting on the side of the bathtub.  
"Do you honestly think I'm an old man?" Robert asked, looking up from the ground.  
"Well er-you're older than me."  
"That's not what I mean."  
Aaron can sense the emotion in Robert, so he enters the bathroom fully and leans on his knees in front of Robert. He places his hands on Robert's thighs.  
"Hey, I was only joking. What're ya getting all worked up about?"  
"Doesn't every joke have a bit of truth in it though?"  
"Well if ya wanna look at it that way."  
"So I'm not old, and sure as heck don't have grey hair?"  
"Yes. Now let's go downstairs and actually watch an entire movie eh?" Aaron suggests, pulling Robert up from the bathtub.  
They're downstairs on the couch, comfortable and competently relaxed when Robert looks at Aaron and smiles.  
"Ya know, if I was an old man, that would just mean you'd be into it, because you sure as hell love me."  
"Yeah okay...whatever you say old man."  


**Author's Note:**

> This entire things a mess, just really wanted to write the prompt.


End file.
